


“He’s gay. I just like having another man’s dick in my ass.”

by AlyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Season 10, They're Married and Happy, They're fucking married, and they're being dorks in love, especially Mickey, that's the plot of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyCalypso/pseuds/AlyCalypso
Summary: Ian is not always a fan of his husband's fashion choices.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 24
Kudos: 291





	“He’s gay. I just like having another man’s dick in my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this baby fic last week, after 10x11 and Mickey's fit of anger at the florist, but I was waiting for 10x12 and them to be actually married to post it (because we never know).

The bed felt empty, and as Ian tried to reach for a warm body to snuggle against he found nothing but an abandoned pillow. He knew then and there he probably wouldn’t go back to sleep, no matter how early it was and that it was his day off. He heard some noise in the room, a drawer being open and shut, and somebody moving around the bed. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know who it was.

“Come back to beeed...” he mumbled, or maybe whined.

He heard Mickey chuckled and opened his eyes to see the smile that lit up his husband’s face.

“Believe me, I wish I could.” Mickey answered. “But some of us have to go to work, not like your lazy ass.”

Ian watched his husband move around the room some more, looking for socks. _His husband._ He loved to use the word as many times a day as he could, and he wished he could back in time to reassure his 15-year-old self and tell him not to worry, that one day he would marry that grumpy closeted Milkovich he had a huge crush on.

He turned on his back and noticed the morning wood that was starting to form in his boxers. He crossed his arms behind his head and smirked, knowing Mickey was watching him.

“Too bad.” he said softly. “I’ll have to take care of this all by myself...”

He wasn’t expecting a pillow to be thrown at him, hitting him right in the genitalia.

“Seriously?”

“I told you I have to go to work.” Mickey stated as he sat on the bed to tie his shoes. “And you’re trying to get me to be late. Not happening.”

Ian sat up and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, pulling him against him and kissing that sweet spot behind his ear.

“It’s kinda hot though.” he murmured against his skin. “You being all serious about work.”

Mickey patted his knee.

“Keep that energy for when I come back.” he said with a smile.

He then extricated himself from Ian’s hold and stood up. And that was the exact moment Ian noticed the shirt his husband was wearing.

“What the fuck is that?” he asked, pointing at the black T-shirt onto which the words ‘I’m not gay but my husband is’ were printed in white letters – the word ‘gay’ being the exception, printed in the colors of the Pride flag.

“What? You don’t like it?” Mickey grinned harder. “I bought it online the other day with Debbie’s credit card.”

“Did you specifically looked for that or did it just appeared in one of those targeted ads?” Ian asked, he didn’t know which one of these two options would be funnier. “Wait, no, don’t answer that, I don’t think I want to know.”

He rolled back on the bed, laughing. God, he had married such a dork.

“Shut up.” Mickey bit back with no anger. “Now I’m late for work.”

******

That night, around the dinner table at the Gallagher house, Mickey’s shirt was the main topic of conversation. When he had came back home from work, Ian had rolled his eyes and exclaimed “You’re still wearing it?”, and Mickey had flipped him off. Now they were sitting and eating, and everybody had something to say about it: Lip found it stupid, Debbie had thrown a fit because she now knew where that missing $25 went, Carl loved it and had asked if the online store sold other shirts with different messages, but it was Liam who had suggested that Ian should buy a matching one saying either “I’m gay” or “I’m the husband”. Mickey thought it was a great idea, Ian just rolled his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey's shirt actually exists and can be found [here](https://teespring.com/en-GB/shop/i-m-not-gay-but-my-husband-is?pid=389&cid=100029).
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments if you wish. And you can also come talk and share with me on my [tumblr](http://ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com/), it's always appreciated :)


End file.
